


So you like girls?

by polvoralunar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Lance, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tags May Change, Top Allura (Voltron), fem!allurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polvoralunar/pseuds/polvoralunar
Summary: “I do want you, Lana,” she whispered against her ear, sending shivers down Lana’s spine. “All of you.”(Allura wants some girl time and Lana can't help but wear her heart on her sleeve.)





	So you like girls?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I love sapphic femmes and Barlee’s fem!Lance had me wanting to write since a long time ago. I hope you like this!
> 
> And FYI, my native language is spanish, so if you spot any mistakes just tell me, I wanna get better!

Lana whistled the tune to El muelle de San Blás absentmindedly as she cleaned one of the pods with a soft cloth.

“I guess your earthen music makes you feel nostalgic, too?” Coran asked from across the room, hands swiping across altean holograms that she couldn’t read. “Ah, I know just the klinkle of the naqurr constricts my heart as if a Klanmüirl was stepping on my chest!”

“Oh… okay? This was a song my mom really liked, so much that she was ecstatic when I learned to play it on guitar!” 

“You learned it for your mom? That’s lovely, dear. She’s lucky to have you as her daughter!”

“Yeah, and I am to have my… mom.” Lana trailed off on a sad note, her eyes glazing over as the memories played on her head. It was so she didn’t notice Coran standing by her side until he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, coaxing a little smile out of her. “It’s okay Coran, I like to remember. I’m afraid of forgetting them…”

“Don’t worry dearie, I’m one hundred percent certain you’ll see them again.” Lana couldn’t help but notice the watery undertone to Coran’s voice, so she pulled herself from her dark thoughts and back into the Castle that was currently her only home.

“Thank you, Coran.” She leaned against him and giggled when a gloved hand ruffled her hair. “Hey! Don’t tangle my hair!”

“Hey, I- oh, Princess!”

Lana followed Coran’s line of sight to where the altean princess was standing, a bit awkwardly she noticed. She also looked like she was containing excitement, but it bubbled up to the surface despite her best efforts. Interesting.

“Hey,” Lana said softly, patting down her hair while Coran procured a handkerchief from who knows where and wiped at his eyes.

“Can I take Lana away from you, Coran?” Allura asked in that melodious voice of hers that stirred something warm inside of Lana’s guts, but in a good way.

“Oh, I guess she’s done for the day, then!” 

Coran gave Lana a pat on the back and she beamed back at him and gave a two-fingered salute as she followed the princess out of the med bay, almost bouncing behind her. She wondered what it was she wanted from her, losing herself a bit in made-up conversations and scenarios playing in her head like music videos to her favorite songs.

“Lana.”

God, even the way she said her name was perfect. She was down to her gorgeous nightgown and slippers, and it was hard to keep her gaze from wandering. Lana had it that bad.

“Yes, Princess? What is it? I hope it’s not something that I did, again.”

“No, it is not.” Allura smiled. “Remember that earlier we learned that Pidge is a girl, well, you did, right?”

“Yea. What’s with that?” Lana tilted her head, squinting her eyes and trying to follow Allura’s train of thought so she could guess what was she getting to.

“So, turns out she isn’t really keen on the idea of ‘Girl time’. Which is such a shame. So, it’s just you and me, lest she changes her mind.”

Lana’s eyes opened like saucers at the unexpected words. She gasped when she pinched her arm, so nope, it wasn’t a dream.

“Why are you hurting yourself?” Allura asked, alarmed, coming closer to Lana. She shrugged.

“Uh… it’s an earth thing? It doesn’t hurt, not really.” 

“Earthlings are so weird.”

“We can say the same of you. Coran was talking to me about this ‘slipperies’ thing and then made some weird sounds and claimed it was a thingie called a naqurr, I believe that’s how you say it.”

“Oh, that’s just Coran.” Allura laughed into her palm. She was so regal, Lana couldn’t help but smile fondly, too.

“Yeah, he’s a particular guy, I guess.”

“I’m glad you’re going out of your way to spend time with him. He gets lonely, sometimes, the castle is so big…”

Oh, so she’d noticed. 

“Actually, I like his eccentricities lots. He’s like the weird space uncle I never knew I needed.” Lana turned away, Allura’s constant attention was getting to her head. She examined the surroundings and rubbed at her neck, not knowing what else to expect. Was she deflecting? Was it so difficult to believe Allura wanted to spend time with her, after all her nagging? “So, girl time, huh.”

“Yes!” Allura clasped her hands. “I’m guessing you do like to spend time on yourself, don’t you?”

But I like it better when I’m with you, Lana had to bite on her lower lip to keep her inner romantic from spilling out all over them.

“Of course I do!” 

Lana didn’t stumble over her own words, she totally didn’t.

“Great! The mice will come get you in a bit,” Allura said, already turning back. Lana just nodded, she’d wanted to chat with Allura a bit more but she was way too flabbergasted to do anything at all. She stayed right where she was a whole minute after Allura had disappeared from sight for good measure.

Lana made sure she’d get to Allura’s chambers early, right when the lights started to dim. The castle had this way of regulating the artificial lightning to accommodate its inhabitants, as to not throw off the circadian rhythms that kept them healthy and aware of the passing of time in space. 

The girl in blue shifted in her foot awkwardly, her comfy robe drowning her lithe form and her pants keeping her legs from view. She held a unopened bag of snacks Hunk had given him when she went for water to the kitchen and ended up chatting with him about the events of the night. Her sensible best friend had sensed her anxiety and helped her out with what was, according to him, one of Allura’s favorite things to eat in the ship. 

Lana heard a soft beep and door sliding open, and as if on command the mice chittered around her, getting out of the room when the door was not even fully open and climbing up all over her as if to greet her. She petted them back and looked up.

Those same lights that were dimming all over the castle gave Allura’s dark skin a breathtaking ethereal glow and caused the blues and magentas of her eyes to stand out in vivid color.

“Oh! There you are!” Allura clasped her hands and beckoned Lana in. The mice scattered, out the door before it closed.

The bedroom was grand, soft cerulean lighting emanating from panels strategically placed so every nook and cranny received light. There was a bed at the center, a vanity to the side and a closet near the door. It was so very different from Lana’s own sleeping quarters.

“Hello, Princess. You’ve got a nice room.” It was obvious Lana was too nervous to know what to say. She chewed on her lip and looked away, not daring to meet Allura’s gaze.

“Why, thank you,” Allura said, a bit confused by her paladin’s behavior. 

“You’re welcome.”

Allura tilted her head to the side. Why was Lana acting so weird? Didn’t she like her? Allura let herself stare a bit at Lana’s collarbone, exposed by the low collar of the robes, but got back to her original train of thought quickly enough. She hadn’t pinned Lana as the shy type, in fact, quite the contrary, she was quite the efervescent girl. Maybe she needed a little push? So she took one of the hands of the squirming girl and dragged her to the vanity, but was taken aback by the ungraceful squeak and flinch she got in response.

“Did I do something wrong?” Allura asked with the smallest voice Lana had heard yet, eyes wide and worried. And so beautiful.

“No, it’s just that I..., I, uh-” Lana didn’t know what to make of her words.

“Are you uncomfortable? Am I being pushy?”

Lana still hadn’t regained control of her speech capabilities.

“Could it be that Pidge was right, after all?” Allura sighed. “I’m the Princess of what?” Lana was so taken aback by the Princess’ words she flinched. “If you don’t want to be here, it’s okay. You can go. I don’t want to push you into anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“Princess, no, I…” Lana paused. She tried to gather her thoughts. She wanted to reassure the princess that being a bit pushy sometimes wasn’t a crime, that she did want to spend some quality time with her, that they had many things in common, but she did not know how to string her ideas into coherent sentences. Allura looked at her, hands clasped in front of her and head lowered, with a tension in her shoulders that gave away her anxiety. Lana couldn’t stand it, so she spilled it all. “We wouldn’t be a team were it not for you, Allura. You brought us together. Shiro may be the head, but, honestly? We would be a mess without you making us do the teamwork. We are your paladins, that’s what you are the princess of.”

When Lana looked up, Allura was slightly red on the face, lips parted and pupils blown wide. It was so adorable it plastered a brand new smile on her face, and the Princess’ eyes caught up to her the moment her lips curled up, lingering a bit there.

“Thank you, Lana. You are indeed great with words.”

“I beg to differ,” Lana said in the same regal voice Allura had spoken in. Surprisingly enough, Allura laughed, covering her mouth with one hand. Lana admired the way that it was as classy as everything else she did, so undeniably Allura.

“Okay, but what made you act weird like that? Did I do something?”

“I’m nervous, that’s all.”

“Nervous about what?”

“I don’t wanna ruin this by telling you. I’m surprised I haven’t ruined it already.” Lana chuckled bitterly. “Haven’t you noticed?”

“Noticed what?” Allura pressed on, eyes bigger than ever.

“Let’s just,” Lana said, grabbing a few items that were scattered over the vanity, “enjoy this. Please. We need to, you and I. Serious talk can come later.”

Allura pursed her lips, but she gave way to Lana’s ushering and sat down.

Rummaging the drawer, Lana spotted something that suspiciously looked like scissors. She took it out and examined the object. It had handles that looked more like those of pliers but of a softer material that stuck to her fingers. She opened and closed the blades, giggling to herself. The thought that she had to be the one, of all of them, to find space scissors was way too funny.

She put them down and grabbed the most earthen looking brush she could find, combing with all the care in the galaxy the ends of Allura’s long, silky hair. She hummed a bit to herself, carding her fingers along with the brush through white curls. She couldn’t get enough of the soft texture it had. She got lost in the feeling.

Allura turned her head up without warning, looking up to Lana.

“Coran told me you have a nice voice and know a lot about earthen songs,” Allura said, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. “Perhaps you could show me? I wanna know more about the culture of my paladins.”

“Geez, Allura, if you want me to serenade you just say so.” Lana smiled and wiggled her eyebrows to get her point across. Allura blowed out a lock of hair that was hanging in front of her face in exasperation. “Do you have a guitar?”

“What’s a guitar?”

“Nevermind! I can improvise, I guess,” Lana said, playing with her own fingers. She bowed her head and added, “anything for you, Princess.” 

Lana stretched her back and sat as straight as she could, breathed deep a few times and relaxed her muscles as much as she could. “Besame, y a destiempo...“ She concentrated and closed her eyes, letting her voice flow out like a river, a simple melody and simple words that despite the language barrier came across with a passion spoken in an universal tongue. “Bésame, frena el tiempo, haz crecer lo que siento.”

When she opened her eyes, she did a double take. Allura’s gaze on her was definitely something else, was her mind playing games with her heart? She had never seen her eyes set alight like that, the purple-pink of her pupils taking up almost all of her iris and glimmering like the sun over the sea on a sunset.

“Why did you stop?” 

When she asked that, Lana’s heart clenched. It took a few tries to fill her lungs with air again and resume what she started. Allura’s eyes were searing onto her, and that made her nervous but she pushed through. She was used to feel this way near Allura, she could manage. She could keep her voice from cracking.

It cracked with a squeak anyways when Allura smiled.

“Oh spirits, did I made you uncomfortable again?”

“No... of course not,” Lana answered, drawing out the ‘o’ and with a nervous giggle.

“Well then, go on,” Allura said.

Despite concentrating all of her energy on singing, she couldn’t help but think about the tension in the air. It was like something in their dynamic had shifted, but she couldn’t quite point out what. When the song ended, a clap interrupted her spiraling thoughts.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were so good at singing sooner? I didn’t know how much I missed live concerts until now!” Allura gushed, nightgown flowing around the shape of her body like it was made of a new state of matter that was close to liquid but not quite it. 

Lana’s answer was cut short by Allura’s hands clasping around hers, kind of cold but in a good way and the feeling of them similar to skin but not quited. Could’ve described as more solid, more textured close to a flower’s petals than human skin. “Have you given in to my charms, after all?” Was what she said instead on reflex.

Shit, shit. She was so going to get kicked out of her room.

Allura brushed a strand of hair out of her face instead.

“Maybe if you dropped the act I would, you’re quite cute. Except for the ears, but I am warming up to them. I think,” she said in a low voice, batting her eyelashes.

“So you like girls?” Lana prompted shyly.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Allura laughed, grabbing the brush in one swift motion. “Soft hair, soft bodies. What’s there not to like?”

“And boobs,” Lana said, tilting her head as Allura combed her short hair.

“Yes. Boobs.” Allura laughed.

Lana let herself drift off as they sat in comfortable silence, her hands braiding Allura’s hair to be put in a tight bum. She was trying to make sense of all the stuff that happened between them. Yes, they had fun shopping together in the mall not so long ago, and they could say they were friends now. But their introduction had not been the best.

“There’s something I wanted to say,” she prompted.

“I’m, listening, Lana.”

“God. Princess, I’m so sorry. Thinking about how I acted when we first met embarasses me. I hope you can forgive me, I had like no respect.”

“Stop calling me ‘Princess’ and we’re settled. It’s not like I need to be handled with the utmost care.” Allura said, eyes boring into hers. The human’s eyes were as expressive as they were deep blue and it was endearing how transparent it made her when it came to feelings. When had her opinion of the blue paladin had changed she couldn’t pinpoint, but letting herself bask in the affection the blue paladin gave her would only help them both, right?

“Allura, really, I wasn’t thinking, I was a pest. I-”

Allura shushed her. “Maybe your approach wasn’t the best, but you were on the right path.”

“Allura?” Lana breathed before Allura cupped her face and kissed her, brushing their lips together. When she pulled back, Lana added, “I like you! I really like you a lot!”

“Go figure.” Allura’s laugh was soft. Lana sputtered.

“You like me too?”

“Just enough.”

“Rude. But I’ll take it.”

“I’m taking you’re okay with a different kind of sleepover than we planned for?” Allura parroted Lana’s flirting tone and mannerisms.

“Baby lock them doors,” Lana sang, and Allura complied, bare feet padding for the panel.

Lana just sat on the bed and let her body vibrate with excitement, wrapping her arms around her long legs as she giggled. Until she felt a hand on her knee and her breath hitched as Allura pushed her down into the bed, sliding a knee between her tights and resting her body on hands that lay on each side of Lana’s head, who looked up at her with her mouth slightly parted in admiration.

“Ah… ‘Llura?” Lana said incredulously. Allura climbed on top of her, straddling her hips.

“Lana, do you think I wasn’t being serious when I said I wanted you?” Allura glanced at her, her beautiful multicolored eyes’ intensity getting her point across, if words already didn’t. “I do want you, Lana,” she whispered against her ear, sending shivers down Lana’s spine. “All of you.”

Allura kissed her tenderly, and Lana didn’t know how to react other than slightly part her mouth and let the princess in. When she pulled away, Lana couldn’t help but whimper.

“If you changed your mind, it’s okay, we don’t have to keep going.”

“No, no, it’s just.” Lana stumbled over her own words “I can’t, I can’t believe this is happening.” She said the last part with a breathy tone that spurred Allura on. She took her paladin’s chin with delicate, slender fingers, beckoning her to look into her eyes. Caressing her lower lip until she parted open that wonderful mouth of hers. 

“I’m guessing this is your first kiss?” Allura’s smile was particularly mischievous.

“What? No! I’ve totally kissed… people. Lots of people! Yeah.” 

“Sure. Let me take the lead, shall we?” Allura lowered herself against Lana, sliding her body up as the princess’ hands explored Lana’s sides, and her mouth traveled from Lana’s collarbone up her neck and settled on her lips. Allura made sure her lover’s lower body wouldn’t be left unattended, knee teasing Lana’s groin in a slow, circular motion, the friction making Lana’s body start grinding against the contact on its own. And with the motion came sweet, needy pants from the girl laying down on the pillows.

“You’re so beautiful, Allur- ah,” she gasped out as Allura rubbed one of her nipples with the side of her thumb through the thin robe. “They’re very sensitive, please be careful.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll treat you with the utmost care. But we need to lose some clothes.”

They fumbled around each other’s garments as they tried to keep their lips connected. Allura bit Lana’s lip as she slid a thumb under the hem of the boyshorts she discovered after peeling off the blue lion-themed robe.

“Can I see you down there?” Allura asked, voice regal and low. Her fingers made her way to Lana’s bare lower stomach, and it made her feel good in a tingly way. She thought of how much she liked Allura, so much such a simple touch could bring alive a fire in her pants.

Lana just panted in response, so Allura moved a hand up to her cheek. Lana nodded her head perhaps a bit too harshly, enough for her to feel dizzy.

Allura yanked Lana’s undies in one sweep motion and hung them up on her bed post. The princess’ lips curled up when she confirmed her suspicions that, indeed, the pussy in front of her wasn’t that different from her own. She cupped her lips gently and when she pulled away her fingers glistened. She was wet, too.

“You are pretty.”

“Uh… thanks?” Lana giggled. She was giddy, her head was stuffed with cotton and she felt as if she was floating in a bed of fluffy clouds, but hey, maybe that was just altean bedding. 

Allura lowered herself to rest on the space between Lana’s open legs.

“May I?” The question came out more mischievous that she intended it to.

“Oh my god, Allura. You can. You can even step on me if you want and I’ll say thanks!” Lana let her mouth run on her innermost emotions only. 

“Why would I want to step on you?” Allura cocked her head, her bun bouncing with the movement and oh god, she was so unbelievably cute, Lana could not believe her luck. She sighed the biggest sigh that was ever sighed.

“I said whatever came to mind. It’s an earth thing, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that I’m completely yours to take.”

Lana’s words made something in Allura’s head click. The idea of Lance giving herself up to her whims stirred something deep inside the princess’ mind, something that made her eyes sparkle and her cheeks flush.

Allura caressed the inside of Lana’s smooth thighs, then mouthed at them, looking up to see how her dark brown nipples perked up in interest and her deep blue eyes widened. Allura slid a finger along the smooth slit, enjoying the little gasps that were coaxed out of her paladin. Allura kept caressing as she pulled the lips apart, revealing Lana’s glistening interiors that were twitching with every shuddery breath she took. 

“So eager,” Allura purred, planting kisses all over her lower lips.

“Allura,” the giddy emotion was dripping from her voice and Allura couldn’t help smiling as her lips started working on tender wet skin. She gave kitten licks all over her vulva, testing the reactions she obtained from her explorations. Lana clutched the bedsheets and whispered oh my god over and over again, shuddery breaths making them more intelligible as Allura made her way to the bud on the top of her slit and poked around there with her tongue. Her toes curled and her heart hammered against her chest, she was on fire. This was way better than what she could do with her own hands.

“Yes! Yes, ‘Llura!” Lana whined, her walls clenching in anticipation. Her reactions were getting to Allura’ groin, so she shifted and straddled a pillow that was close by. Lana started kneading her breast with one hand, rubbing her sensitive nipple along the way.

Lana moaned when Allura’s tongue brushed the side of her hood in a certain way. Allura smiled and worked her tongue on the sides of Lana’s hood, her shuddery breaths and not-so-quiet moans that were ripped from her throat rising in legato under the princess’ care. Her legs started trembling at some point and her eyes watered, overcome with pleasure. Allura spread her lips with both hands and closed her mouth around the upper vulva, tongue playing delicately with Lana’s clit just the way the princess had learned her paladin liked. Lana’s legs spread more and shot up, curled toes in the air, kicking at nothing.

“Ah… Allura, I’m… ah- I’m so close!” Lana shouted between moans and pants. 

“Wait! I wanna see your face!” Allura said, and piled the pillows under Lana’s bottom half fast as lightning, so she could look down at her face from her position between slender, long legs.

Allura got her mouth back on her pussy, and the contact was electric and satisfying like a warm bath on a cold day. It was then, when she saw Allura’s eyes locking with hers and pink cheek marks glowing as she licked the hood of her clit, that she came, orgasm crashing like the waves against the shore, exploding from her clit to her clenching walls up her spine and tingling all over her body, and she thrashed and moaned and slurred Allura’s name. It seemed endless then, wave after wave of pleasure wrecking her body, but it came down to a calm sensation and a buzz on her ears and a floaty sensation that must be the famous afterglow. Allura got up from her position and wrapped a blanket around them both, naked body against silky sheets and soft gown.

“Oh my god. Allura it was amazing,” Lana gushed, looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes, “oh my god. You’re amazing.”

Allura smiled at her with all the fondness she could muster and kissed her on the lips, their tongues sliding in a languid pace. Lana could taste herself on Allura’s lips and that made it all even hotter. She deepened the kiss because she couldn’t get enough of it.

When they parted a trail of saliva connected their lips, and they gazed at each other’s red lips and flushed faces, with eyes hungry for so much more. 

But they were also so, so tired.

It was a blur for Lana how she ended up wrapped up in Allura’s arms, her naked body pressing on her back. She barely had the energy to tease one of her own nipples as she got turned on by Allura breathing down on her neck.

“Allura, you’re the best.”

“I was the first.” Allura laughed so softly it was almost as loud as a breath. “Your inexperience is surprisingly endearing.”

“Well, didn’t you just set the bar high?”

“Oh shush, weren’t you tired? Go to sleep.”

“I’m asleep,” Lana slurred.

“You’re still talking.”

“Yeah.”

Allura listened to Lana’s respiration even out, her heartbeat pulsing slower until it felt faint against her skin. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off on fantasies about the body next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made out of a feeling of "if I don't write this no one will". Heh. I hope you liked it and leave me your thoughts!! An "it's cute pls continue" will do!


End file.
